Upon Reflection
Upon Reflection is a Patrol case in L.A. Noire. This is the first case Cole Phelps takes on the Patrol Desk, as well as the first case in the original L.A. Noire. In L.A. Noire: The VR Case Files this is the second case. Walkthrough While on patrol through the streets of Los Angeles, Officer Cole Phelps and his partner, Ralph Dunn, receive a call from KGPL, for their car, Unit 14 Adam, which Dunn answers immediately. The dispatcher informs them of a shooting at 6th and Industrial Street, with Unit 16 William requesting uniform assistance for an evidence search. Dunn responds, letting the dispatcher know they are en route, and Cole begins driving towards the location. Crime Scene As they arrive, a body is being placed in a coroner's vehicle and drives off. A man approaches, introducing himself as Homicide Detective Floyd Rose and the man with him is Detective Rusty Galloway. Rose asks if they're his backup. Cole responds, introducing himself and Dunn from the Wilshire Police Station, then Floyd briefs them on the situation. The victim was a black male named Scooter Peyton, who was shot down the alleyway and is on the way to Central Morgue. Floyd Rose states that a witness observed a tall male caucasian shoot the victim twice in the head and toss his weapon before fleeing the scene. Floyd leaves finding the gun up to Phelps and Dunn, saying the victim was a lowlife. As you search the alley, you will first find one the game's thirteen readable newspapers lying on a row of crates to the right. At the end of the alley, you discover your first clue. All clues and other important information is recorded in your notebook. Walk a few feet to the left of the bloodstain, and you'll find the second clue - an open window showing the reflection of a gun on the rooftop of the adjacent building. Walk around the corner of the building to find a drainpipe that you can climb to the roof. Once on the roof, you will find the following. After climbing back down the drainpipe, Dunn wants to turn the gun into the station, but Cole would rather try to get the name of the gun's owner. He asks Dunn if there is a nearby gun store. Dunn informs him that there is one a couple blocks away. Return to the patrol car and set the gun store as your destination. Central Guns Upon arriving at Central Guns, the storekeeper states that the gun is a Smith & Wesson Model 27, .357 Magnum with nickel plating and pearl grips. He also explains that he knows the details of the gun because he sold it and that they're only available through special order. The storekeeper then shows his order book to the officers. Locate the gun in the order book with serial number S71893 to discover that it was sold to Errol Schroeder, who lives at 203 South Gless Street. If you have not yet unlocked the Buick Eight Convertible, one can be found parked to the right of the gun shop. Return to the car and drive to Schroeder's apartment. Schroeder's apartment Upon arriving at the complex, Phelps checks the interior to find out Schroeder's apartment number and makes his way up the stairs. The two knock on the door and Schroeder will answer with a cocky attitude. They ask if he owns a Smith & Wesson Model 27 with nickel plating and pearl grips, to which Schroeder agrees. Phelps then informs him of Scooter's murder, to which Schroeder gruffly responds with a dull sense of surprise. He heads to his drawer to verify that his gun is there but finds it missing, prompting Phelps to make an arrest. Schroeder then punches Officer Dunn to the floor and brawls with Phelps, ultimately leading to his own defeat as he is cuffed on the floor. After dealing with Schroeder, investigate the apartment. There are several useless items, but in the dresser, you will find a green notebook. Opening the notebook reveals a list of names, one of which is that of Detective Floyd Rose, whom they had just met earlier at the crime scene. Dunn tells Phelps to call it in and leave the book where he found it. Phelps agrees, placing the notebook on top of the dresser. Trivia * Neither Rose nor Galloway can be interacted with after the cutscene. * It is unknown what happened to Schroeder or whether he's actually guilty of murder. However, he is taken into custody moments after the case ends. * Based on subsequent developments in the game, it seems very likely that Floyd Rose, with or without his partner Rusty Galloway's help, had stolen the gun from Schroeder's apartment, murdered Scooter Peyton, and planted it at the crime scene to implicate Schroeder, implied to be his bookie. When Phelps is first promoted to Detective Rose is seen working the Traffic desk (perhaps on probation, similar to Phelps later working Arson), and six months later Capt. Donnelly announces that Rose has taken "early retirement." Galloway is the very picture of troubled self-reflection upon hearing this announced in the briefing room. Later, when Phelps asks Rusty "What happened to Rose?" Galloway sidesteps the question by obscurely linking Rose's retirement to a coming power struggle in the upper-echelons of the LAPD. Video Walkthroughs File:LA_Noire_-_Intro_%26_Mission_1_-_Upon_Reflection|Original Version File:LA_Noire_Remaster_-_Intro_%26_Case_1_-_Upon_Reflection|Remaster Version File:LA_Noire_VR_-_Case_2_-_Upon_Reflection|VR Version es:Reflexión pl:Upon Reflection ru:В отражении... Category:Patrol